


slide

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 8





	slide

Most of the time, you keep your spark hard. There’s no point crying over the dumb shits who can’t keep themselves alive, even if you’d bothered to give a fuck in the first place. Most of the time. This, though, this is an exception- you don’t quite have the guts to sneer at Hornhead’s grief. Gut’s ain’t the right word. It's more the callousness you’ve worn as a shield for the past couple millions of years has a crack the size of that crater you’d smashed in the Mitteous Plateau, and it’s widening every nanosec you watch Cyclonus fall apart.


End file.
